


Comment Fic 4/19/15

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of comment fics I've written over the past couple of weeks, some one-sentence fics, some 10-word fics, some 20-word fics. Various pairings, mostly pretty dark but a bit of humor in a few of them, too. I've separated the pairings into different chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean/Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Content notice: Due to the brevity of these little fics, any triggery content is very vague and very brief, but there ARE references to infidelity, violence, torture, unhealthy BDSM activities/relationships, and relationship abuse.

_Prompt: helpless (one-sentence fill)_  
  
It's suicidally reckless, playing these games with a Knight of Hell, someone who can overpower him, pin him down with a hand, or with a _thought_ ; he's usually the strongest, so submission's just an illusion, but with Dean, it's _real_ , and risky, and just a little bit terrifying - and that's what makes it fun.

  
  
 _Prompt: just a game (20-word fill)_  
  
Black eyes over a cruel smile, blade tracing exposed skin. Crowley shivers when Dean whispers, "How long until you scream?"

  
  
 _Prompt: consequences (20-word fill)_  
  
Sam Winchester, angry blade in hand, has shown up for his brother.  
  
Crowley sighs. All good things must eventually end.


	2. Dean/Castiel

_Prompt: sinking (one-sentence fill)_  
  
Each choice takes him farther down, until the heavens are nothing more than a tiny point of light he can barely remember, let alone reach - but it's all right; in this Righteous Man he's raised from damnation, he's found something new to believe in.

  
  
  
 _Prompt: a parent looking the other way (one-sentence fill)_  
  
Things aren't the same after the angels fall, and Cas comes back all human and mortal and vulnerable, Bobby notices - notices the way he flinches when a certain edge creeps into Dean's voice, the way he cowers when Dean crowds into his space, cold and threatening and angry about whatever is Cas's latest minor mistake; Bobby notices - but then he remembers Ellie, and how she used her last words to fucking _apologize_ to him, how Cas and Crowley _tortured her to death_ ; Bobby remembers... and he looks the other way.

  
  
  
 _Prompt: yes (10-word fill)_  
  
Voice breaking, "Would you... if I asked you to stay?"

  
  
  
 _Prompt: mud (20-word fill)_  
  
The moment after Dean pleads for another explanation he can't give, Castiel feels lower than the dust beneath Dean's boots.

  
  
  
 _Prompt: earth, moon, sun (10-word fill)_  
  
Once sucked into Dean Winchester's orbit, he can only revolve.

 

  
  
 _Prompt: dragon (20-word fill)_  
  
"Just a safety precaution," Dean reasons, unbuttoning Cas's shirt, pushing him back against the wall. "Everyone knows dragons prefer virgins."


	3. Sam/Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All human!Gabriel fics :)

_Prompt: sweet (one-sentence fill)_   
  


Everything _hurts_ more as a human - ordinary things he never thought about before, like migraines and stomach flu and sore muscles after a long walk... the loneliness of being lost and confused in a world he doesn't really understand; but then, what good things there are, are _better_ , too, like the soothing heat of a long bath, and the taste of his favorite candy... and the sweetness of Sam Winchester's kiss.

 

_Prompt: flying (one-sentence fill)_

The only time he remembers what it felt like to have wings is when he's surrendering himself into Sam's arms.

 

_Prompt: sting (two-sentence fill) (human!Gabriel)_

"I'm _sorry!_ " he cries out, following Sam out into the hallway, hoping that his night's conquest will have the good sense to stay in the bedroom and out of sight - Sam's already seen more than enough; he catches Sam's arm but Sam turns and grabs him and slams him into the wall, the fury of betrayal dark in his eyes.

Gabriel braces himself, prepared to absorb Sam's hurt and anger; he's ready for the sting of a deserved slap across his face - but he's not ready for the cold disgust that creeps into Sam's eyes, the derisive hiss of dismissal as Sam finally, simply lets him go... and walks away.


	4. Sam/Crowley

_Prompt: tied down (one-sentence fill)_  
  
"Come on, Moose, I'm right here, why don't you just do what you've really wanted to do all along?" he taunts Sam just to see the trapped, guilty look in his eyes - because it's easy enough to tell that even if the taste for demon blood is gone, Sam still gets off on the idea of having something so dark and so powerful, helpless and at his mercy; and as long as they've got him chained up in this bloody basement, well - he's got to find _some_ way to entertain himself, doesn't he?

  
  
  
 _Prompt: "You are making me very angry." (one-sentence fill)_  
  
Sam visibly attempts to control his reaction to the crumpled paper flung in his face - for about half a second before he grips the iron collar at the back of Crowley's neck and yanks his head back, choking him and leaning in to whisper against his ear, the dark, low sound of his voice sending a chill of fear down the King of Hell's spine: "You _really_ don't want to piss me off, Crowley."


	5. Gen/No Pairing

_Prompt: it can only be solved one way - rock/paper/scissors (one-sentence fill)_  
  
Sam doesn't use it too often, or Dean would catch on - but when they're about to pass up his favorite restaurant for the closest greasy spoon, or there's a program on the motel TV he wants to watch that would bore Dean to tears, or on the rare occasions when he just _really_ wants to drive, Sam pulls out the one tool in his arsenal he knows won't let him lose: "Rock, paper, scissors, for it?"

  
  
 _Prompt: no weapons allowed (two-sentence fill)_  
  
Sam scans the room where the deal's supposed to go down, taking in the half-dozen potential opponents, hesitating as he glances at Dean, uncertain, and his blood runs cold at the secretive smile his brother is giving him. Dean's fingers rub idly at the Mark on his arm through the shirt that covers it, and Sam discards his knife, for the moment, thinking it's a grim reassurance indeed to know that if it comes to a fight, Dean _himself_ is all the weapon they'll need.

  
  
 _Prompt: pudding (10-word fill)_  
  
"Pudding?" Sam smirks.  
  
Dean shrugs. "Just pie, without the crust."  
  


  
 _Prompt: asteroid (20-word fill)_  
  
Stunned, they stare.  
  
 _"Twenty minutes to impact... take shelter and remain calm..."_  
  
"Shit," Dean remarks, wide-eyed. "Well, _this_ is new."


End file.
